a world without you
by Yaoifan101
Summary: mello and matt get into a fight and mello tells matt that he's be better off without him matt feeling angered and hurt leaves and mello wakes up into a strange world were matt doesn't exist MelloXmatt please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Mello and matt were in the midst of most likely the biggest fight they ever had mello growled at his red headed friend "YOU'VE DONE NOTHING SINCE I CAME BACK" matt looked at him and widened his eyes

OH YEA WELL WHO THE HELL WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO PUT UP WITH ALL YOUR BITCHING" he shouted back mello growled again matt glared at him "AND IM THE ONE WHO DOES MOST OF THE WORK" he shouted in pure rage at him.

Mello glared at him "I'D BE BETTER OF WITHOUT YOU" he shouted at this matt widened his eyes and stepped back slightly that hurt,

now filled with sorrow and rage "WELL IF THATS HOW YOU FEEL THEN FINE" he shouted and then stormed out the door and slammed the it behind him.

Mello stared at the door for a good 10 minutes before he sat on the couch and then ran a hand through his blonde hair he gave a deep sigh "well whatever i don't him i never did" he said.

Mello always got the idea that he was fine by himself matt was simply there because. Mello laid on the couch and drifted into sleep.

Mello opened his eyes to a very cold wind he sat up and looked around and widened his eyes "were the hell am I" he asked looking around,

the room was trashed drapes were torn the furniture had holes in it and was tattered he stood up the windows were broken he looked around "matt" he called "oh right i forgot he left" he said "but heck he's probably cooled down by now" he said and took out his phone and flipped it open.

Dialing the number he put it up to his ear but winded his eyes _"I'm sorry but this number does not exist please try dialing again"_ it said he never dialed Matt's number wrong and Matt's phone was always on him this was getting weird, he walked over to the bedroom which also seemed to be in ruins but he noticed a picture was still there he had put it there when he moved in it was picture of him and matt at the orphanage he looked at it "what the" he asked he picked it up matt wasn't in the picture he put it down "okay this is really starting to creep me out".

Was matt playing some prank on him to get back i mean he could have replaced the picture or cut himself out mello decided to get out of the apartment and then walked to the cigarette shop surly the guy had seen matt he opened the door and walked up tot he front counter "hey have you seen matt" the man looked over a cigar between his lips he glared over "who the hell's matt" he asked mello widened his eyes and left "okay what's going on" he asked,

"what isn't this what you wanted mello" a voice asked mello turned around to see a man who looked at least his age he had emerald eyes and brown hair "who the hell are you and how do you know my name" he asked "my name is chris and i have been sent to show you what life was like without matt" mello stared at him.

"Okay what do you mean without matt" chris looked at him "simple you said you'd be better off without him so I'm here to show you what life was like without him" mello stared him "matt doesn't exist" chris said mello widened his eyes "OKAY THAT NOT POSSIBLE" mello shouted at him chris looked over "he wasn't in the picture now was he" chris asked mello looked at him "well no" he said back "thats because matt didn't exist when you were at the orphanage" "so now i'll take you back to the past" chris said mello looked at him and in a bright flash they were gone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. to the past

There was another bright flash of light and the two appeared by a large mansion "what the" mello asked this was wammy's kids ran out of the building mello widened his eyes as one ran right through him "HOLY SHIT" he shouted and looked around "t-that kid just went right through me" he said "what's the am i dead" he asked chris looked over "no your alive and well as you can see" he said pointing over at a younger version of mello ,mello stared at his younger version who was about 9 his hair was more groomed then his right now and his face was lacking the scar he had now, he was just leaning against a wall completely isolated from the others and no one dared to talk to him so much that if they had to pass him they ran past.

Mello looked at this oddly "w-what the hell why the hell are they so afraid of me" he asked chris looked over "without matt with you your obsession with near became your life you didn't have any friends you didn't talk to anyone only if it was to yell at them" chris explained.

Mello thought about this it was true when matt came here mello wasn't exactly as friendly as he was now matt was his only friend. "W-wait i remember this, this is the day that picture was taken" he said and sure enough a boy came over and took his picture but then ran off "see the difference" chris said and then suddenly held up to versions of the picture the picture were mello was alone and the one with matt mello studied them in the one that was just taken he was frowning and glaring at the camera while in the other one he looked happy and was smiling.

He shook his head as if to clear it but there was now only one thing in his head "_matt" _he lifted his head back up this wasn't right people weren't suppose to be afraid of him this wasn't the way things were suppose to look was matt not being there really make that much of a difference.

"And since you had no friends and everyone either hated you or feared you no one cared that you left" chris stated the scene changed to a very cold night were mello had his pack swung over his shoulder and was walking out the door "no no Matt's' suppose to run out " mello said "matt didn't exist when this happened therefore no one so much as noticed you left".

Mello watched and sure enough he kept walking no one ran out no one called to him no one tried to come out and stop him like matt did and soon he was out of sight "much different from the time you left when matt was here eh" he asked mello glanced over but didn't answer he remembered when he left and what matt did.

[FLASHBACK]

It was a dark cold night when mello started to exit the doors of the orphanage and started walking "HEY WAIT' came a yell as matt ran out side panting "y-your not serious r-right" he asked the way he looked told that he was hoping the answer was yes but matt already knew it was no "matt you have to understand okay I'm leaving and you cant follow me" matt stared at him for awhile "I'm sorry okay" mello said "bye matt" he said and turned around Matt's eyes were welling with tears.

[END]

'Well i think we've spent enough time here now lets go to the present" chris said snapping his fingers causing another bright flash of light to appear and then they were gone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. to the present

In a bright flash it showed that stupid rusty apartment "okay what are we doing here" mello asked "well ever wonder why this place is so run down" mello looked over "its because matt didn't live in it you wondered around awhile until you found this run down old place" chris explained.

Mello took a deep breath how could matt not exist, _"a-am i actually missing matt this much.....its just so different now and seeing what I'm like its scary" _ he thought in his head now another mello walked in the room "just fucking fantastic" he said sitting on the couch "now i've gatta get the damn takada bitch" he said.

"Wait thats right the takada kidnapping matt was my distraction but i gave him a bullet proof vest to wear incase" mello said "but if matt doesn't exist then how-" chris looked over "well how about i give you some time to just take all this in" chris said "i'll be back tomorrow" chris said disappearing mello sat on to the couch.

"Matt were you this important in my life" he asked "why did you just suddenly disappear" he asked "do i really miss you this much" he put his face in his hands "it turns out i was wrong it looks like I'm not better off without you" he said in his hands, he lifted his head up he didn't realize how much matt actually meant to him its kinda like that old saying goes you never know how much you love something until you've lost it.

He decided to just go to sleep he walked to the tattered bed and laid on it and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

FLASHBACK DREAM

9 Year old mello and matt snuck out of their room there was loud creak mello glared back at matt "be quit you'll wake roger up" he warned matt looked at him and moved his hand zipping his lip locking it and throwing away the key "yea" mello whispered "hopefully we'll never find that key" mello whispered matt frowned behind him.

They snuck around the corner but stopped quickly as they saw roger walked around "shit" matt said and covered his mouth and peeked over "i got this" he said he then walked out "what the heck" mello said as matt walked over to roger "um roger there's a very big spider in my room and i need you to kill it" he said roger looked at him "can't you kill it matt and why are you up so late".

Matt looked at him "um cause i have arach-ni-...tidis-..osis very serious" roger to tired to register his words sighed and started walking after he was out of sight matt moistened mello over "nice arach-ni-tidis-osis" he said matt looked at him "it got him to leave okay and besides i couldn't think of anything else" they snuck over to the kitchen nabbed the chocolate and they cheesed it.

Mello woke up and sat up to see chris "so ready" mello just stood up "now answer my question if matt wasn't there to distract for me then how did i -" he started only to have chris snap his fingers again and well it showed the kidnapping though it didn't look good for mello right now who had to shoot a smoke gun from his motorcycle "what the-" mello asked.

Chris looked at him and snapped his fingers and then they were at a graveyard "um why are we here" mello asked chris pointed to grave mello stared at it and then read the inscription he widened his eyes "w-what i-i-I'm not dead" he said "yes you are without matt as your distraction takada's guards got you and killed you on the spot".

Mello stared at the grave stone "NO IM NOT DEAD" he shouted "its no use well mello enjoy your non existence" chris said and disappeared mello fell to his knee's "matt without you i die" he said "god i didn't mean what i said i was angry i didn't want you to disappear" he said shutting his eyes "I NEVER WANTED YOU TO GO AWAY" he shouted.

'"Mello" matt said shaking his friend mello opened his eyes "huh" he asked and then looked at matt he widened his eyes "matt" he asked matt looked at him "yea I'm really sorry for what i said yesterday and i-" he was cut off though as mello hugged him he widened his eyes "YOUR ALIVE" mello said happily "yea last time i checked" he said and widened his eyes again as mello then pulled him in to a very deep kiss matt stared at him wide eyed but let his eyes drift close and then deepened the kiss mello licked Matt's lips matt opened his mouth letting mello's tongue explore there he moaned mello departed "life without you matt was a living hell" he said.

Matt looked at him panting slightly "huh what's that mean" he asked mello looked at him "never mind" he said pulling him back into another passionate kiss.

END


End file.
